bed_sheet_ghostsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sight Within: Chapter 5: The Ghost and Jelly
Chapter 5: The Ghost and Jelly Simon grabbed his bed sheets, thinking that he had reached the shower in the bathroom. He pulled back his bed sheets, and then walked past the curtains and into the shower. "Owf!" Simon exclaimed as he hit the mattress with his head. Suddenly, Simon started to loose his balance and tried to keep himself from falling. As he tried to keep his balance however, Simon's foot got tangled up in the sheets. "Ahhh! Oh no! My foot!" Simon said as he realized that his foot was stuck. He tried to shake his foot free, but it didn't work. Simon kept struggling with his balance, and felt like he was about to fall! In a desperate attempt to save himself, Simon grabbed his bed sheets and pulled on them. Suddenly, Simon's bed sheet slid off the bed and fell on top of him. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Simon screamed as the bed sheets fell on top of him, trapping him underneath. Simon struggled to get out, running around the bedroom as he tried to escape his bed sheets. The more Simon struggled however, Simon realized that he wasn't stuck under shower curtains, but his own bed sheets. "Oh no! These aren't curtains; these are my bed sheets! Help! Help! Somebody get me outta here!" Simon retorted as he struggled under the bed sheets. Meanwhile downstairs, Dave was doing work, and Alvin, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were hanging out watching TV. Suddenly, Alvin felt like getting a snack, so he went into the kitchen and quietly looked around in the refrigerator. He soon found a cherry jelly pudding cup, and smiled. "Oh yes. Brittany may have gotten me with the chocolate pudding at lunch, but let's see how she likes being covered in jelly!" Alvin said to himself as he carefully grabbed the cherry jelly cup and took it to the table. He tried to get the lid off, but as he did, Alvin slipped, and the solid cherry jelly fell out of the cup, on top of Alvin and covered him in it! Now he looked like a chipmunk inside of a red jelly square. On top of that, he couldn't get out because the jelly had been in the refrigerator, and was mostly still frozen. "Great, now i am stuck inside a box of jelly. What else can go wrong?" Alvin murmured while inside the jelly. Suddenly, the lights went on and off, causing Dave to walk into the living room. Dave looked at the lights and shook his head. "Dave, is something wrong with the lights?" Theodore asked nervously. "The lights have been doing that for a while. I'm going to go check and see if the wires are working," Dave said before going to check the fuss box for the lights outside. He went outside and looked at the wires for the lights and found that some of the wires weren't completely connected. Dave went to connect them again, but lightening struck, sending Dave backwards, the wires sparked and all the lights went out in the house! "AHHHHHHHHH!!!" all of the Chipmunks and Chipettes screamed, seeing that there was no light in the house anymore. "Ahhhhhh! H-Hey! Help! Who turned out the lights?!" Simon exclaimed, still trying to get out of the bed sheets in the now dark bedroom. "I'm scared!" Theodore cried out as he hugged Eleanor. "It's okay, Theodore. Come on, let's go find some flashlights!" Eleanor suggested. Theodore, Brittany and Jeanette agreed, and they all carefully jumped off the couch to go find flashlights. Theodore then carefully made his way to the stairs and went upstairs to the bedroom that him, his brothers, and The Chipettes slept in. Theodore quietly walked into the dark bedroom, looking for the shelves where they kept flashlights. Luckily, he found the shelves, and after getting a flashlight, he turned it on. "Ah, much better. Now where are the others?" Theodore said as he started to look around. "Mmmmmm!" a voice said out of nowhere. "Ahhh!" Theodore screamed as he jumped, and looked around the bedroom with the flashlight. "W-Who's there?" Theodore asked nervously. "Mmmmmm!" the voice said again. Theodore gasped, and turned the flashlight in the direction of the voice. Suddenly, Theodore saw a ghost! The ghost waved it's arms around wildly as it advanced towards him. "Theodore? Is that you? I can't see! Help!!!" Simon cried out from under the bed sheets. However, all Theodore heard from the ghost was 'Theodore? Mmmmmm? Hmmmm mmmmm! Mmmmm!'. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ghost!!!" Theodore cried out, as he took the flashlight, and ran out of the bedroom in fright, away from the ghost. Theodore screamed until he got to the kitchen. "Brittany! Jeanette! Eleanor! Where are you? I saw a ghost!" Theodore called out, but got no response. Then out of the blue, Theodore's tummy rumbled. "Hmmm. I'm hungry. What is there to eat?" Theodore said before jumping on to the kitchen table with the flashlight. Suddenly, he spotted the square of red jelly on the table. Theodore's eyes widened with joy. "Mmmm! Jelly!" Theodore said before he walked over to the square of jelly, excited to eat it. He had no idea that someone was inside the jelly. Alvin looked over at the approaching chipmunk, and saw it was his little brother. Alvin's eyes widened, and knowing that happy, joyful, look in his little brother's eyes, Alvin knew one thing. Theodore was hungry. 'Oh no...' Alvin thought to himself as Theodore got closer and was preparing to take his first bit of jelly.